


The 1st Day of Christmas: "Baby, It's Cold Outside"

by RosieTheRiveter



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too cold to get out of bed? No problem! Dean and Cas enjoy the weather by staying inside - and make some heat of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Dear Collectress who has been the most wonderful Beta Editor a writer could ask for. My writing was immensely improved by her advice and keen eye to my terrible punctuation and grammar.
> 
> This story is a multi-parter and will continue after this chapter. If you enjoy cuteness, please consider bookmarking for the fluffy family fun.
> 
> I actually started this fan fiction as a story when I was still deployed in Kuwait but abandoned it. When the 12 Days of Christmas challenge came up, I thought it would make a perfect little fic. 
> 
> Please leave comments if you enjoy the story!! 
> 
> RtR <3

Baby It's Cold Outside

  
> December 21st 8:23AM

“Deeeean.” Cas grumbled from somewhere beneath the tangle of sheets piled high with blankets and quilts. “I’m cooold.”

They were at one of Rufus’ hideouts that the Winchesters had inherited. The three hunters had come there to crash a couple days before, after finishing a simple, straightforward vengeful spirit case. It was actually a pleasant change of pace for them – if tracking down and destroying a vengeful spirit could be called pleasant – but neither of the Winchesters nor Castiel had died; they hadn’t inadvertently started Armageddon; there was no time travel to alternate, crappy realities and they hadn’t let Lucifer or any other horror loose to wreak havoc upon mankind - all in all, a damn good week.  

After the past few years, it was nice to not worry about the world ending or one or all of them standing on the brink of death.

Although it nearly killed him, Cas had sacrificed, this time forever, what remained of his Grace, to shed Dean of the Mark of Cain. Cas insisted he didn't regret the choice for an instant, while Dean was left wondering how he'd never realized his true feelings until it was almost too late.

Dean had nursed Cas back to health at the bunker and shown him all the ways and reasons he loved him, though he'd still not said the words aloud.

So here they were. In the middle of Nebraska, the week before Christmas. 

They hadn’t counted on the cold snap that turned Nebraska into Antarctica and the cabin into a freezer.  The one saving grace was the giant fireplace on one wall that Dean tried to keep stoked.

Sam had stayed the first night but had wanted to head out to the bunker the next day - it was almost Christmas and he had more than hinted that the two of them should stay and have a little R & R. Mostly, he wanted to get away from their loud nighttime escapades and get some research done in peace in the library at the Men of Letters bunker.  

_"Dean - I just can't take another night of sleeping in the storeroom with earplugs so I don't hear you two."_

_"Shut up Sam." Dean's ears burned with the memory of what Sam probably had heard the night before._

_"I'm serious! I can't take it - at least the bunker walls are thick.  Thank God!"_

Neither Dean nor Cas had argued against taking some alone time so Sam had gotten a rental car to take him back to Kansas while they’d agreed they'd stay for a few days and return to the bunker on the 23rd. 

It was a cozy cabin and if Dean didn’t know better, the big bathtub and huge bed that Rufus had in this place screamed more Honeymoon Suite than Hunter’s Hideout.  He wondered how many ladies had been guests there.  He quickly pushed that out of his head because the thought of Rufus in any situation resembling romance killed his libido.

Dean rooted around in the pile of blankets until he found Cas' tousled dark hair. He smirked at the one blue eye scowling up at him. “How can you possibly be cold?  You have a metric ton of blankets on top of you.”

“I just am.”  Cas shivered again and pulled the blanket back over his head. "My grace always kept me at a comfortable temperature no matter the weather. I find being cold one of the more annoying aspects of being human."

"Yeah, but it means we just have to get closer to stay warm." Dean pulled Cas closer until they were a tangle of limbs with Cas' back pressed against Dean's chest. "Now - isn't that better?"

"Mmm. Yes."

Dean would never admit it to anyone - and would fight any man who said so - but he loved cuddling with Cas in the morning when he was warm, rumpled and a little grumpy. His life was bloody and violent but when he was cozied up to his boyfriend - he still had trouble embracing that label - it was as close to being perfectly content and safe as his life had ever gotten. 

Cas snaked his hand out from the covers and touched his fingertip to his nose. "My nose is still cold." He pulled the blankets back over his head.

Dean chuckled.  “OK, OK. I’ll get the fire going.  You just stay here and keep the bed warm while I haul my happy ass out into the icy cold.”

A muffled “OK” came from the middle of the pile.  Dean shook his head.  He never could refuse Cas when he was all warm and snuggly in the morning.  If that meant he had to get up and make blueberry pancakes and bacon, give an impromptu blow job or venture forth into the frosty morning air to get the fire going, he would do it. Frankly, he’d rather the request had been a blow job but maybe that would be forthcoming upon returning to bed.

Dean quickly grabbed the top blanket to throw over his shoulders. Cas clutched at it. "NO! Where are you going with that!?"

"Cas - I'm naked. As you have been pointing out - it's cold in here. Do I need to tell you what happens to guys when they get cold?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shrinkage, dude."

"Shrinkage?" Cas blinked, not understanding what Dean meant.

Dean laughed. "Never mind. Forget it - but I'm taking the blanket.  You'll survive. I'll be right back."

"I _won't_ survive." Cas grumped. "I'll perish and it will be your fault."

"Such a drama dork." Dean muttered before wrapping the blanket around himself and striding across the cabin to the fireplace.

Dean quickly stacked the kindling, paper and logs expertly – he’d had a lot of experience building fires over the years – and lit the pile.  When he determined it was roaring hot enough, he hurried back to the big bed, shucked his makeshift cloak and jumped back under the blankets.

“Dean!!  Your body temperature is very undesirable!!”  Cas complained loudly when Dean pressed up to the back of the little furnace huddled in the middle of the bed.  

“Then warm me up baby.” He chuckled into the crook of Cas’ neck before he nibbled on it.

Cas was many things.  He was a former Angel.  He was a Soldier. He was ferocious in a fight – even now that his Grace was gone.  He could speak pretty much any language known to man and had seen the earth and the human race in their infancy.  He was socially awkward.  He understood little about pop culture and humor and casual dressing.  He was weird and nerdy and grumpy in the mornings and frequently impatient with Dean’s incomprehensible jokes. But one thing he had taken to like a duck to water was sex.  He was very much a natural but studied like there was going to be an exam.  He even looked up advice on the Internet.  Dean had caught a completely unfazed Cas studying a site called “Sex How To’s” and an article called “How to Give a Mind Blowing Blowjob.”  When Dean asked what he was reading, Cas had just blinked up at him with those gorgeous, big blue eyes, licked his plump lips and told him he wanted to try some new techniques. Dean - being infinitely patient and generous when it came to receiving blowjobs – had allowed Cas free access to practice his new craft.

Cas had been a surprise for Dean. He was greedy and needy and passionate and wild but tender and sweet and somehow innocent in his abandon. He kissed in such an indecent, all-consuming way that Dean nearly came every time Cas started making out with him.  It was probably the greatest and most delightful discovery about the newly minted human. Dean always figured - rightly- that sexual hang-ups had more to do with religion than God.

Dean curled around Cas, his hardening cock slotting into the crease of Cas’ ass.  He knew it was only a matter of moments before Cas would wake up enough to take over.  Dean ran his hands up Cas’ sides and over his chest, teasing his hardening nipples with light pinches.  “You hungry baby?  I can make some breakfast.”

“No – not yet. Stay.” The sleepy former Angel ordered in monosyllabic grunts. Dean smirked as he nuzzled his nose into the thick, dark hair that smelled of orange and ginger from the shampoo Cas had bought at the mall while they had been Christmas shopping for a gift for Sam. Dean made fun of the “girly shampoo” but secretly loved it. Cas had just replied, "I don't think shampoo is gender specific, Dean." 

Cas stretched like a cat and rubbed his body against Dean’s, rolling over to face him, blinking awake with a devious grin.  “Good morning Dean.” He greeted in his usual solemn tone with a voice that sounded like caramel over bitter chocolate and went straight to Dean’s groin.  

“G’morning Cas.” He murmured against Cas’ lips.

Kissing had always been a means to an end for Dean.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like it; it’s just that sex was usually fairly perfunctory - though athletic and fun - with the many women and the occasional man over the years. Kissing seemed a necessary, pleasant enough, first step in the sexual process. 

With Cas, kissing was always something surprising. One day it was wet and hot, bordering on sloppy.  The next, Cas nipped and bit his way from Dean’s lips, across his jaw and neck and down his chest. Sometimes slow and tender sometimes fast, passionate and desperate. Every time, Dean couldn’t get enough.

Today was slow and tender and Cas was whispering sweetness in his ears. The soft brush of air against the shell of his ear made his toes curl with the slight tickle. “Dean – can we stay in bed all day and kiss and make love? I want to touch you all day long. I want to taste you all over.”

Dean shivered with pleasure. “I think that’s the plan Angel. Stay in this big, warm bed all day.  Maybe a bath later?”  
“Mmmm yes.  I like that tub.”

They had taken a very long, very thorough bath the night before where Cas had made sure Dean was squeaky clean from head to toe and everywhere in between before they had fallen into bed, sated and sleepy, Dean’s head on Cas’ chest, nimble fingers carding through Dean’s short hair until they had both fallen into comfortable slumber.  

“I know you like that tub, Babe. We should get one for the bunker.  Maybe make our own suite somewhere so we don’t have to go skulking from our room down the hall to shower?”

“We could do that?” Cas smiled. It would be like having their own apartment, Cas thought. The more he got used to being human with Dean, the more Cas craved the domesticity of being a couple.

“Sure we can.” Dean replied.  “I can do all the sheet-rocking and plumbing myself. I am multi-talented.”

“That is a fact, Dean. You are multi-talented.” Cas replied with one of those deadpan comments of his that left Dean wondering if it was innuendo or not.

“So are you, Angel.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and drew his fingertip around the shell of his ear and smiled.  “You are so beautiful, Dean.”  
Dean ducked his head and shied away as usual. “Cas –“ 

“I mean it, Dean.” Cas smiled. 

Dean smiled. He noticed, not for the first time, how often Cas used his name. He had asked about it once. 

  
_"Why do you say my name so much?"_

_"I like saying your name. I - get a feeling when I say your name."_

_"A feeling?"_

_"It feels - exciting - in my stomach. I don't know - it feels good."_

_"Do you mean butterflies?" Dean smiled._

_"Insects? No, I don't think it has to do with insects."_

_"No - I mean - you get a feeling in your stomach that feels good, nervous, excited, kind of fluttery?"_

_"Yes. I believe that is an accurate description."_

_"That's called 'butterflies'."_

_"Then yes. I feel butterflies when I say your name."_

 

“Cas, you’re not supposed to call guys beautiful.” 

Cas tilted his head, “Why not?”

“You call women beautiful – not guys.”

“I see.” Cas frowned.

“Do you really?”

“No.” Cas looked sad as he sometimes did when he didn’t get something human that Dean was trying to explain.

Dean laughed and pressed his face into the crook of Cas' neck, smiling into his lover's skin. “It’s OK – don’t worry about it. You can call me anything you want.”

“Alright.”

“Mmmm – you’re so warm. I like it when you’re snuggly.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ neck as he stroked his hand down his back and over his hip.

“Yesterday you said you like it when I am aggressive.”

“I do.”

“And the day before that you said you like it when I talk dirty.”

“I like that too. You're getting so good at it.”

“Is there anything about me that you do not like?”

“Yes.”

Cas pouted. “What, Dean?" he asked in a grave tone. "You can tell me.”

“When you’re not naked. I don’t like that.”

Cas smiled, relieved. “I am certain there are laws against being naked in public Dean. Not to mention, the weather in the American Mid-West is not conducive to constant nudity."

"I don't really want you naked in public. Everyone would want you and I'd get into a lot of fights."  Dean ran his fingers down Cas' chest and over the sparse hair bellow his belly button making Cas shiver. "Just stay naked when we're alone, how's that sound?"

"I get cold. Are you going to keep me warm?" Cas murmured into Dean's ear.

"Yeah." Dean sighed happily.

Cas got a devious look on his face and shifted himself to quickly straddle Dean's hips, leaving Dean to groan at the rub of Cas' hardening flesh against his. Cas stroked his hands down Dean's chest, his thumbs caressing Dean's ribs in circles his palms lightly brushing over Dean's hardening nipples.

"Do you trust me?" Cas asked.

"Always, Angel."

Cas smiled and reached over to the bedside drawer where he had stashed some silky carves the night before. "I want to put this over your eyes. Is that alright? We've never done this before."

"Yes, Cas. I want you to."

"And I am going to tie your hands, is that agreeable as well?"

Dean swallowed, more out of anticipation than nerves. "Yeah Cas." He closed his eyes and let Cas tie one of the scarves over them.  
Cas firmly but gently took ahold of Dean's wrists, binding them together and then securing them over his head to the slats of the headboard. Cas tested that the tie was not too tight - just as he had learned in his research.

"We will use green, yellow, red, alright Dean?"

"Yes, Cas - I'm good. I'm green."

Dean relaxed. He had always been so in control. But he could let go with Cas and Cas always knew exactly what Dean needed, even if Dean didn’t know himself.

Without his sense of sight, Dean stretched out with his other senses. He heard Cas breathing above him; felt the weight of him settled on his hips.  He smelled the smokey fire, clean sheets and Cas' scent. 

Cas ghosted his fingers over Dean's chest tracing circles on his skin. A brush of a palm over his nipples sent shivers through his body. "Cas." Dean breathed. "Cas. Please - "

"Are you alright?"

"Kiss me. Please. Cas. I need you." 

"You have me, Dean." 

Dean felt the gentle press of soft lips on his. When he felt Cas draw away he strained upwards. "More. Please. Cas." 

"Shh. It's alright. I have you." Cas' lips returned and kissed more deeply, sucked at the plump flesh and received a soft smile as a reward.  

Cas kissed his way down Dean's chest and belly until he reached the the crease of Dean's hip and thigh, swirling the tip of his tongue in the very spot that he knew made Dean arch off the mattress every time. "Ffffuuck - Cas - yer killin me. Don't stop." Dean tugged against the tie at his wrists, enjoying the feeling of restraint as he the wet heat of Cas' mouth enveloped him. "So good - so good, Baby." he panted. Cas circled his tongue around the head of his cock, then swallowed him down. Cas bobbed his head again and again, then teased the slit with his tongue, making Dean whimper as the tightness in his belly grew. He enjoyed the feeling of complete, vulnerable surrender to Cas. 

Dean felt Cas pull away and straddle him again and Dean could feel the rocking of Cas stroking himself. "You are so beautiful Dean. So amazing." The raw, honest worship in Cas' voice touched an emotional nerve in Dean that only Cas could. 

Cas shifted so he could lay across Dean's chest as he rocked against him. The feel of Cas' warm skin against his, the slick glide as their cocks slid together in a building rhythm was intoxicating. Cas rolled his hips and sucked a soft bruise against Dean's neck as Dean gasped and whimpered his name. 

"Dean!"  Dean felt the warm wetness spill across his skin as Cas came.

"Cas, I'm gonna - Cas - " Dean felt the heat in his belly release and spill over Cas' fingers as they stroked him to completion. "Cas - Angel - " Dean breathed. 

"Cas."  Dean sighed.  He realized the tie over his eyes was damp and was glad he was blindfolded. He'd deny it forever if someone accused him of crying during sex.

After cleaning Dean up with a towel discarded from their bath the night before, Cas untied Dean's wrists and removed the tie from his eyes. Cas smiled as he settled his head on Dean's chest. 

"That was amazing, Cas."

"I would have to agree." Cas playfully ran his fingers over Dean's chest and innocently asked: "Dean? What are you getting me for Christmas?"

Dean barked out a laugh. "Oh Cas - you play dirty." Dean stroked Cas' cheek. "Don't worry - Santa knows you've been good this year."


	2. All I Want For Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas - Christmas Shopping at the Mall - cuteness.

> December 23rd 11:27AM

"Ohhhh my God!!" Dean groaned.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"Yeah - it's just this line is taking forever. How long does it take to ring out a customer? I always get in the wrong line behind someone writing a check or using an expired coupon." Dean sighed in resignation.

They were at the mall finishing their last minute Christmas shopping and Dean was at the very end of his patience with the crowds of "the normals" as he called them.

"You know, I observed humanity for several thousand years without complaint." Cas replied with a hint of a smirk.

Dean went through a litany of sarcastic replies in his head, then sighed. "Why don't you go wait for me near the food court? I'll get you a hot cocoa when I'm done."

"Are you saying that I am irritating you?"

"I would never say that - out loud." Dean winked playfully.

"Very well, Dean. I will wait for you." Cas patted Dean's arm and retreated from the crowded store.

When Dean found him 20 minutes later, Cas was sitting on a bench watching the crowd of kids waiting to sit on Santa's lap. 

"OK guys - ready to go see Santa?" A mother and her two children were near Cas and she was straightening her little ones' outfits. The older boy, probably around four years old, held his little sister's hand. The little girl looked Cas' way, grinning around her Binky at him. Cas waggled his fingers at her and she waved and shied her head away. Cas laughed.

"OK, West, Maison, let's get in line." The mother smiled at Cas and then her little ones.

"Hey there, Cas. You ready to go?" Dean held out a paper cup of hot cocoa. "Careful, it's hot." Dean sat beside Cas and put down his bags, stretching his cramped fingers.

Cas sipped the cocoa carefully. "All these children are so excited to sit on Santa Claus' lap. I love watching their faces."

"I took Sammy to see Santa one year. I think I was like 10 and Sam must've been six. My dad didn't know I took him - he wouldn't have approved but Sam begged - and that kid could be relentless. Anyway, Dad was out on a hunt and we had gone to walk around the mall - we didn't have any money to buy presents or anything but Sammy wanted to sit on Santa's lap anyway."

"What did he ask for?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't let me hear what he told the guy." Dean chuckled. "But Dad actually came back for Christmas Eve - brought us some crappy gas station presents and Sam was as happy as a pig in shit." Dean shrugged. "I can probably guess what he asked Santa for."

"You're a good brother, Dean."

"Yeah well, it was a lot easier to be a good brother when we were both kids."

"Perhaps. But that doesn't make it untrue."

"So, you never told me what you wanted for Christmas." Dean prodded in order to change the subject.

"Dean, I don't need anything for Christmas. Just you. And of course our makeshift family." Dean nodded, thinking about the other reason he had Cas leave him alone in the store.

"Well, are you ready to head back?" 

"Yes. I think so. I am looking forward to spending the Holiday at the bunker."

"Just be careful with Sam's eggnog - you don't have the alcohol tolerance of an angel anymore."  
Cas nodded but didn't move. 

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"I am - anxious."

"What? Why?"

"I have not seen Claire since we brought her to Sheriff Mills. It's been several months. What if - ?"

"What if she doesn't want to see you?" Dean completed Cas' thought.

"Yes. She is a teenager. From what I've learned, they are moody and uncooperative. She may be angry with me for not keeping her myself."

"Yeah, well." Dean shrugged. "Kids get over stuff."

"That's your advice?"

"Hey - I'm no Dr. Phil. What do you want me to say?" Dean smiled in sympathy. "Jody says she's doing fine, getting good grades. I know you wanted her to have a normal life and she wouldn't have gotten that with us hunting and living in the bunker. And it's not like either of us could have gotten a judge to give us custody."

"I know you're right. And Jody is a very good mother."

"Nothing in life is perfect, Cas - we of all people should know that. You just gotta do the best you can with the life you get. Anyway - c'mon - we should get on the road if we wanna get to the bunker before dark."


	3. Rudolph and Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cozy Bunker Christmas fluff. What's not to like?

> December 23rd 5:09 PM

"Sam!! We're home! Sam!" Dean brushed snow off Cas' head as the former angel dragged a huge pine tree through the door.

"Hey guys! You made it. Wow - you brought a Christmas tree." Sam beamed at the pair of travelers and the giant tree.

"Cas insisted. He said if we were going to have a real family Christmas, we needed a tree."

"I wanted to have a Menorah too but Hanukah ends tomorrow night." Cas said as he admired the tree he and Dean had spent an hour picking out that morning before hitting the mall. Dean had nearly had a panic attack while meticulously strapping the pine - padded by a soft blanket - to the top of Baby. He'd refused any and all offers of assistance from the tree lot attendant and Cas.

"Oh - uh. Are you Jewish, Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas tipped his head in confusion. "Angels are non-denominational, Sam."

"I guess that makes sense. What about Ramadan?" Sam grabbed the bottom of the tree and helped Cas carry it down the stairs to the large alcove the boys had set up as a TV room with a large screen TV and comfy couches and chairs.

"It is a misconception that Ramadan always falls around the same time as the Christian Christmas holiday. It is the ninth month of the Islamic calendar. This year, it was in July."

"Huh. Good to know." Sam nodded. "Well - just so you know - I already got a tree." Sam pointed to the dining room where another large tree had been set up and decorated. "Looks like we'll have two."

Dean laughed. "Well, all those years we didn't have one at all, I figure we have a lot to make up for." Dean clapped his hands together.   
"Let's get all the bags inside and get started on getting this decorated! Man, who knew that the Winchesters would ever do Christmas like this, huh?"

"I'll get the bags." Cas offered. "Can you and Sam get the tree up? And we'll need to figure out dinner."

"I have pizza in the oven - and I made eggnog." Sam announced proudly.

"Is it your special eggnog, Sammy?" Dean questioned, remembering the eggnog Sam had made the Christmas before he'd gone to Hell. It had been mostly Kentucky Bourbon.

Sam grinned evilly. "Can't handle it, Dean?"

"I can handle it just fine, little brother."

Cas smiled as the two brothers bickered good-naturedly over the proper pizza toppings while they set up the tree in the stand and then he went to fetch more of the bags from the Impala.

> December 23rd 10:47 PM

"It's such a pretty tree." a slightly tipsy Cas sighed. He, Dean and Sam were in the TV room, Dean and Cas cuddled on the couch, with Sam curled into the overstuffed armchair next to them. They had already gone through a whole batch of Sam's eggnog and were stuffed full of pizza and Christmas cookies.

"Yeah. It came out pretty good, didn't it?" Dean held a glass of eggnog up in toast.

"It did." Sam nodded. "Not bad for two hunters and a former angel who've never put up a real Christmas tree."

"But there's no pine tree air fresheners." Dean noted.

"Even so, not too shabby." Sam took another swig of eggnog. "What do you think about the movies, Cas? Have you ever watched Christmas movies before?" 

"I have not. But I do like the ones you selected. The first one was very good."

"You cried!" Dean chuckled sympathetically and hugged Cas.

"It was very sad." Cas sniffed. "The misfits. The poor dentist elf. The reindeer with the illuminated nose - which seems biologically impossible by the way."

"But it had a happy ending. Rudolph saved the day - Hermie opened his own practice at the North Pole and all the misfit toys got delivered."

"This movie is interesting as well. Does the boy get his BB gun?"

"I can't spoil it for you Cas." Dean said as he feathered his fingers through Cas' soft, thick hair.

"He seems very determined. But why is that boy sticking his tongue on the light pole? Oh. Oh dear."

Dean and Sam had started laughing at Cas' reaction to the movie and were doubled over.

"Oh Cas - don't ever change." Dean kissed Cas behind his ear who was in the middle of a particularly big yawn.

"If you two are going to get frisky, I'm going to bed." Sam griped.

Dean looked at Cas whose eyes were starting to droop. "Actually, I think we should all call it a night - Jody and the girls will be here early."

"Yeah - she said they'd be here by noon. Oh - and I forgot to tell you - Mrs. Tran is coming."

"Mrs. Tran??" Dean paled slightly.

"Yeah - she said she had something important to show us."

"What is it?" 

"She didn't say - just that it was unbelievable."

"I can only imagine - like that doesn't set me on edge or anything." Dean sighed. "I hope she knows we're not heading out on a hunt on Christmas."

"She didn't say it was a case."

"We'll see." Dean sighed. "Well, better get to bed then. C'mon, Cas." He got up and held out his hand for his boyfriend. "We'll watch the rest of the movie tomorrow."

Cas allowed himself to be pulled to his slightly unsteady feet. The eggnog certainly had been Sammy's special recipe. "I feel nice, Dean." Cas yawned.

"Hey you two - remember we'll have company for the next few days so you'll have to be on your best behavior."

Dean grinned. "Well - that means we'll have to make tonight count."

"Oh Jeez! I'm sleeping with earplugs!" Sam grumped as he stalked down the hall to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Dean laughed to himself. "Oh Sammy, such an easy mark." Then turned his attention back to Cas. "C'mon sleepy, let's get you to bed."

"Are we going to be loud tonight?"

"Naw - you're drunk. You're going to sleep. I was just messin' with Sam."

"Oh." Cas slung an arm around Dean's waist and allowed him to lead him into their bedroom. Dean stripped Cas, tucked him into bed and quickly followed.

"G'night, Cas" Dean whispered as he curled around Cas.

"Nigh Dn" Cas mumbled just as he dropped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ***This story will continue with Dean, Sam and Castiel's Family Christmas at the bunker with surprise guests and cuteness galore. Bookmark this story for updates. :)


End file.
